My Name Is Alina Marks
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: "They say we are free, but we are not." - Alina Marks When a girl whos complicated past is intertwined with that of the Avengers joins the team, will they be able to help there new team mate dispite her secrets or will they fail and have to watch as she falls into darkness? LokixOC PPxTS SRxOC NRxCB BBxOC Rated T to be safe. R


My Name Is Alina Marks…

Chapter One: A New Beginning.

AN: Well here we are with my newest creation I hope you guys like it I worked really hard on it. Please no Flames.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Avengers or any other fandoms mentioned I only Own Alina.

My name is Alina Marks I was born in 1939, I was abandoned in the snow by the family that my parents sent me to when we were attacked, and I was a Jew. Now I'm not anymore you see now I'm not really anything other than a weapon. I was a strange child who didn't age for a long time then one day I just started ageing again. I am now 22 years old at least body wise. I'm 74 if you go by my birthdate. Now I am a weapon, Shields secret weapon with so long to train me I have become there best fighter and with so many years of learning I have become the smartest person on my planet. But I don't want this I want a real life not to just fight when they tell me and be locked away the rest of the time. You see I have not been outside other than to train or when being transported somewhere since I was found. I am American by birth and nationality my parents had moved to Germany to live with my grandparents when I was 2. I never saw them after I was 4, after they were taken and I abandoned. They say we are free, but we are not. I wish to be free to do as I please to live the life I want but I won't ever be not completely, not as long as Shield is involved. I am Agent Marks that's what they call me and I am alone.

I sat in my new room on the Helicarrier in slight shock, for the first time I was allowed to roam around as I pleased and I would be going out in the world soon, sort of. Director Furry said I would be joining the Avengers because Coulson asked for me to join them. Got to love Coulson he's always been nicest to me at least since He became my handler I've had more freedom, more hope. I have a few friends on the team, Agents Romanoff and Barton had trained with me at one point, I could beat them easily now at first it was difficult to learn there patterns but now they are easy wins. Furry said Coulson would be getting me today and yesterday Agent Hill had taken me shopping for some more normal things as she calls them. I got some clothe I liked and electronics I immediately tricked out when we got back. I love electronics though art is my real passion we got art supplies too and a lot of them. Hill was shocked by how much I wanted but seeing as Stark was paying she went along with it. I had it all packed I just hoped I could be social enough for what Furry called my new family.

I sat in my room for two hours before Furry called me over the intercom; my stuff had already been taken. I walked through the halls entering the main room in my new super-suit as it was called. My super-name would be Ghost because of my past. Entering Coulson stared at my outfit before smirking shaking his head.

"I should have known you would go for a sort of wonderland themed wardrobe." He chuckles. I just smirk at him, my favorite movie and fandoms were Alice in Wonderland and Harry Potter, so it was a bit obvious if you knew me.

"Well of course I have to make the right impression." I said jokingly flicking my small Mad Hatter themed tiny top hat smirking.

"True we wouldn't want people thinking you were sane now would we?" he laughs shaking his head. "We better go they are waiting for use at the Tower." He said I nodded following him out. We sat in comfortable silence as we flew down to the base near the tower and for the car ride. Inside I was nervous what if they didn't like me? What if I was rejected? But I kept a calm mask on the outside no one could read my feelings. My biggest worry was Loki I had been assigned to watch him at one point not long ago, just before he was allowed to join the Avengers. He did not like me that much I knew, but hopefully the others would. Natasha would at least we were best friends and Clint to. As we pulled up to the tower my fear grew though I ignored it and the mask remained in place. I followed Coulson in and boarded the elevator meeting Jarvis for the first time. We reached the floor stepping out I saw the Avengers all seven of them waiting there for me. "Everyone meet Agent Alina Marks or Ghost your newest teammate." Coulson introduced me smiling. I knew who was who form pictures. Stark stepped forward.

"Welcome to the team kid." I raised an eyebrow at the kid thing I had worked with his father when I was still not aging I was anything but a kid. Phil smirked at my expression.

"Tony I wouldn't call her a kid if I were you." Phil warned. I had hurt him and a few others pretty badly for calling me a kid before so he was right to warn him.

"Why not she's like 19 years old." Obviously he had not read my file.

"Tony she's 74" Phil said smirking. Stark just laughed.

"Right nice joke now how old is she seriously" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"You really didn't read the file I gave you did you?" Stark shock his head promptly being wacked upside the head by Pepper. Natasha handed tony the file before stepping forward and hugging me shocking most of the Avengers, Clint soon followed.

"How have you been kid?" Clint asked knowing it would annoy me.

"Fine bird you?" I shot back smirking. Clint narrowed his eyes about to respond back when Natasha wacked us both upside the head.

"Will you too cool it for once?" she asked annoyed with our constant bickering. Rogers stepped forward.

"Names Steve Rogers, Pleased to meet you maim." I smiled at that, at least this one had manners.

"Pleasure is mine Captain" I said smirking. I remembered my mom talking about how he was fighting Hydra. My mom didn't like Steve because he fought against her cousin Red Skull. Banner came forward next.

"I'm Bruce Banner nice to meet you Alina" he said smiling kindly. Then Thor stepped forward going into a long monologue of being Thor son of Odin and all that crap. Next came Loki.

"We meet again Agent Marks." He says slight smirk on his face, not good.

"Loki" I say nodding at him mask back in place. Pepper walked over smiling kindly.

"Welcome to Avengers tower and the team Alina." She said leading me to my room. I spent the next few hours unpacking in my room. I stood up having just finished when someone knocked on my door. Stark stood on the other side a confused look on his face. My file in his hand, a picture of me as a child when I wasn't aging with his dad and him sticking out.

"We need to talk"

AN: There it is tell me what you think though try to be nice about it R&R.

~Kat


End file.
